An Unwritten Path
by Tishbing
Summary: Captain Jamie Kirk has always thought that she was in control. When a member of the Q continuum reveals otherwise and throw Spock and her together it doesn't go as planned. When Spock discovers Kirk is pregnant with his child, he doesn't believe Kirk is responsible enough to raise it and plans to assume full custody. Extreme AU femkirk!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He looked down at the small golden haired child and smiled. He did good. Though she will have a hard road ahead of her she will know peace and happiness at the end. He knew that he was playing with fate but...after all...isn't that the purpose of the Q? His parents had taught him well and he was only trying to make amends for his past encounter of this soul in that other universe. Trelane would help Kirk whether he wanted it or not. Well...now it was she.

!  
!

"Spock! I told you I'm fine! Let go!"

Leonard McCoy's head snapped up from where he was taking readings on the latest viral samples and cursed under his breath. Grabbing his tricorder, he rushed over to where his friend and idiot captain was being frogmarched into the medical bay by a very irate looking Spock. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun but it was half hanging out. She had a minor cut on her cheek and she was cradling her left wrist.

Dammit Jamie!" His head snapped up to look at Spock as he started scanning Jamie. He immediately noticed that her wrist had a hairline fracture and grabbed a hypo with an osteoblast treatment and combined it with a heavy painkiller bringing it down on Jamie's neck with unnecessary force. On cue, Kirk yelped and jerked away but McCoy knew her too well and used his other hand to grip her collar and pull her to the biobed. Spock stood back now that his charge was being cared for.

He manipulated Jamie's arm and placed it into the bone knitter.

"Bones, why are you always so vicious with those things?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to the commander. "What happened?"

Spock looked at the captain and then returned his gaze back to the doctor, his back ramrod straight and his face in an unnaturally emotionless mask. McCoy knew Jamie must have really pissed him off to get that reaction.

"The captain chose to attempt rock-climbing during her allotted shoreleave time on a new simulated rock-face on Risa despite my warnings about that particular level as it is not recommended for humanoids."

Kirk waved her free arm angrily and glared. "I'm right here!" Both men turned and shot Kirk disapproving looks.

"It was allowed just not recommended. It's supposed to be a challenge when the handholds change mid-climb and I would have been fine if Spock hadn't followed me up there in levitation boots and distracted me!" Kirk swayed and McCoy gripped her shoulder to steady her.

"Whoa! What the hell was in that shot?" She blinked slowly and frowned as if she was trying to remember what she was saying.

"Uh..." Jamie shook her head and pointed at Spock who stood still with his hands behind his back.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Uhura? I don't need a damn babysitter!" She snapped. Spock frowned slightly and tilted his head.

"Apparently you do. If I had not been there then you would have broken your neck. I do not think the crew would be able to handle your death a second time." He retorted acidly.

With that Spock spun on his heel and Jamie looked like she'd been slapped. She sunk down and grumbled while McCoy cleaned the cut on her forehead and quickly ran the dermal regenerator over the small cut. Once he'd finished he pulled a chair up to the bed where Kirk was still waiting for the bones in her wrist to finish being repaired.

He felt a small stirring of worry and concern as he looked at his friend.

"Jamie, why did you go against the warnings? You could have been hurt a hell of a lot worse." He breathed a deep sigh and ran a hand over his face. Since Jamie's death in the warp core two years ago she had thrown herself into her job and into the path of danger more times than he could count. While she would literally walk through fire for a fellow crewmember or even a complete stranger, Jamie just didn't have the same regard when it came to her own safety.

Kirk shrugged tiredly. "It was fun. It was there and it made me feel alive."

McCoy laid a hand on her arm. "Jim, you need to talk to me. You're behaving much riskier you used to."

Jamie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jesus Bones. I was on _shoreleave_! I wasn't on duty and it has _nothing_ to do with anyone else."

McCoy scowled and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Believe it or not, it does affect us."

Kirk snorted. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to talk to someone."

The knitter beeped signaling the end of it's cycle and Kirk pulled her arm out and stood with a grimace.

"I'm _fine_, Bones. I don't _want_ to or _need_ to talk about anything." She adjusted her shorts and brushed an errant hair behind her ear. "It was fun. That's all! What I do on my shoreleave is my business."

Jamie's eyes lowered and she flexed her wrist to test the repair and nodded. McCoy knew she was stalling. He just had to wait her out.

"I risk myself on the away missions because I don't want to lose another person under my command ever again." Her voice was a whisper and McCoy gestured to his office. She followed and settled on the couch, pulling her legs up to where her chin rested on her knees.

"People say that just because I'm the captain that I'm more important when the truth is that everyone is just as important, if not more so. I was given a second chance. These people won't get that if something happens to them."

McCoy looked at the clock and saw that his shift was technically over and pulled out a bottle of his hidden stash. He quickly filled a tumbler for him and grabbed a bottle of water for Jamie who pouted as he gave it to her.

"You're on meds." He replied.

Kirk sipped her water and was quiet. McCoy decided to interrupt the comfortable silence.

"You almost didn't get that second chance."

Kirk nodded and sipped her water. "I know, Bones."

Kirk's comm in her pocket beeped and she flipped it open and growled as she read the message.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"Spock is asking, and I quote, if my "juvenile antics have caused me to need to be relieved of duty for my shift tomorrow." It's times like this when I wonder if we'll ever really have that "life defining" friendship that the Elder Spock told me about." She gripped the water bottle tight enough that the plastic started creaking under her grip.

"I know that it's not gonna be like his relationship with his Kirk." Her cheeks flushed and McCoy frowned in curiosity. "It's just that I was at least hoping for friendship."

"What do you mean the other Spock's relationship with his Kirk?"

Jim lowered her legs and faced McCoy.

"Well...the other Kirk was male for some reason and he and his Spock were...together...that way." She squirmed a little in her seat.

McCoy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You mean to say that he was gay?"

Jim nodded and laughed. "Surprising, huh? They really loved each other."

He put his hands up. "Wait a minute! You like the hobgoblin?"

Jim's cheeks and even her damn ears turned bright red in response to his words. McCoy sputtered and shook his head.

"_He's with Uhura!_"

"I know!" Kirk snapped. She quickly stood. "And that's why _nothing_ is _ever_ going to happen and he's _never_ going to find out!"

Before McCoy could say anything Jamie spun around and left. McCoy's mind was still spinning with his friend's confessions as he typed in Kirk's latest accident report. It was times like this that he truly didn't understand his friend.

!  
!

Spock returned to his quarters and felt a sense of peace. He saw Nyota reading on his couch. Her long legs curled under her and a serene look upon her face. She was truly magnificent. He always felt calm and in control around her, his control was perfect in Nyota's presence.

She looked up and smiled, unfolding herself from her seat and quickly came to him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him he closed his eyes in relief. Whereas Jamie Kirk brought his emotions to the surface like a rock being thrown in a pond disturbing the tranquil waters, Nyota was the opposite. She soothed his ragged edges and calmed the chaos of his emotions.

"Is Kirk ok?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Yes but I am concerned that I will not be there the next time. She is reckless."

Nyota leaned back, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Maybe you won't be or maybe you will. No-one can know the future. She's her own woman and you can't be responsible for her. You're not her keeper." She started pressing gentle kisses along his neck and he wrapped his arms around her, savoring the feel of her skin.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our time off. We have until alpha tomorrow."

As Nyota's hands moved lower, Spock closed his eyes in bliss and his breath caught.

"That is a more...productive use of our time."

!

!

Jamie Kirk pulled on her command golds and checked herself in the mirror. Tugging the skirt lower, she frowned. The designers who picked the women's uniforms were amazingly sexist. You couldn't even bend over without giving a show. At least the academy skirts had a couple of extra inches.

She glanced at the clock and saw she had a little extra time so she was able to put her hair in an elegant knot rather than her rushed ponytail. No matter how much effort she put into her appearance, Spock always gave her a look like that of a disappointed parent. She could never impress him. Hell, even when she woke up at Starfleet medical he told her much later he had been disappointed that she had died. That it had caused everyone pain. That had hurt. She had wanted to say that it was better to have had that pain than to have died burning up in the atmosphere but she had bit her tongue, for once. The look in Spock's eyes was pretty close to the one she had seen when he had tried to choke the life out of her over the navigation console after the destruction of Vulcan. She hadn't been in the mood to test his control.

Satisfied she looked professional, she made her way to the bridge. She made a mental note to contact Spock's counterpart, Selik, to see how the colony was doing. He was her off-ship confidant. He never failed to make her smile with his anecdotes and was great at giving her advice on dealing with the admiralty. The way he looked at her made her feel...special.

"Captain on ze bridge!"

That never failed to make her smile. Her ship. It was an amazing feeling. Even though her personal life was a mess, she was in control here. She walked forward confidently and sat in The Chair, gracefully crossing her legs.

"Status report, Mister Spock."

Spock moved from his station and took his customary place by her side only giving her the briefest of glances.

"We are due to leave orbit from Risa in four hours. Our orders are to head to the Romulan neutral zone and patrol there for the next 2 months which will include star mapping the area in more detail as the Enterprise has high resolution scanners compared to other ships in the past."

Spock handed Kirk the new orders on a PADD and Jamie looked it over quickly, signed the document acknowledging the orders and handed it back. Ever the consummate professional. She smiled up at him and he raised a questioning brow.

"Excited about the mission?" She asked teasing. Spock looked over the PADD before replying.

"I am neither excited or not excited about the mission at hand though I admit to curiosity about the Paulson Nebula and Alterean Rift."

_Of course._ Kirk thought. She nodded her dismissal and he left to return to his station. It was quiet for the next several hours. She was just typing up the orders and ready to start departure procedures when Uhura's voice rang out in the silence.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission of unknown origin."

"From the planet?" Kirk stood and turned to the communications officer. Uhura's graceful hands were flying over her console while her brows were drawn in concentration. She shook her head, puzzled.

"No...nor can I identify where it's coming from. I don't see a ship's transponder signal either."

Her voice was tight with irritation. Kirk knew she was the best and if she couldn't figure it out now, she would very quickly.

"Let's hear it." Kirk ordered and the next second a flash of light appeared in the bridge causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they lowered their hands alarms started ringing. Kirk saw a man with curly dark hair and an outfit reminiscent of 18th century earth. Velvet and lace surrounded him and he looked to be around forty but a mischievous glint in his dark eyes reminded Kirk of a child.

"Oh, do turn off that annoying noise." He waved a hand and all the alarms ceased. Kirk jerked her hand to tell Uhura to call security which she quickly did. This was why she loved her crew. They understood her without her having to talk. The man stepped forward and started walking around Jamie, looking her over with a satisfied smirk. She clenched her fists in irritation. Sulu and Chekov started forward but Kirk held up a hand to make them stand down. They didn't have weapons and didn't know what they were facing. The man smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well now, my dear. I must say you turned out quite nice."

He sounded pleased and Spock stepped down from his place at the science station. His frame was tense and his eyes sparked dangerously.

"Who are you and what is your purpose for entering a Starfleet vessel illegally." He looked at the man who was eyeing Kirk like a child who is seeing a new toy. Jamie stepped back and had a bad feeling about this character. Spock moved to place himself in between the man and Kirk which only served to irritate her. She didn't need anyone to protect her.

"And what is your interest in our captain?" Spock asked calmly but Kirk could feel the tension in his words, the unspoken threat but the man simply smiled and held out his hands in what, to most, would be a placating gesture but to Kirk, it was patronizing. She moved out from behind Spock and dodged his arms that were trying to shield her and stood next to him.

"I am Trelane. A member of the Q continuum." He smiled like his statement would mean something. "I've met your dear captain before in another place and another time."

Jim scowled and Trelane continued.

"I'm sad to say that our meeting was...less than cordial. Now that I am older and wiser I have been working to make amends since you were conceived." He answered looking at Jamie.

She stepped fully around Spock and narrowed her eyes at this creature. "What are you talking about?" She growled.

Spock whispered a warning and tried to push her back but her anger was overriding her sense. The doors to the bridge burst open with Hendorff and his security team, phasers drawn and aimed at the intruder. Before anything could be said, Trelane waved a hand and the team froze in mid-motion.

Kirk whirled, her hands fisted at her sides. "What the hell are you playing at? What did you do to my people?"

"I told you that I'm here to make amends, my dear captain. I can't have anyone interrupting that."

Spock moved forward in a defensive stance and Jamie couldn't risk Spock too. "Stand down, commander!" She snapped. Trelane's gaze settled on Spock with an excited smile.

"I'm so glad you're both here! It makes things so much easier." He waved his hands and to the bridge crew's horror both Spock and the captain disappeared in a flash of light. Trelane turned to them.

"I'll have them back to you in a tic!" Sulu and Chekov leaped forward only to hit empty air as Trelane vanished from the bridge. Uhura called Lt. Cmdr. Carol Marcus to the bridge. They had to find them and figure out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter contains dubious consent and a sex scene. I hope it's ok as I'm not the best at writing these things. Please, please review and let me know what you think. It always inspires me when I get reviews and makes me want to write faster.**

**Thank you!**

**Tishbing**

Chapter Two

Jamie Kirk spun around and blinked rapidly to clear her vision from the bright flash. She quickly realized that she was definitely _not_ on the Enterprise anymore. She felt heavier and it was like she was being squeezed to the point of not being able to breath. She looked down. Her uniform was replaced with a modest green gown complete with gold trim and corset. Her hands flew up to her hair and she could feel that it had also been altered. It was pinned up in loose curls with pearls and hair-pins. The whole ensemble was era-accurate with Trelane's clothing. With her breasts practically hanging out of the monstrosity, she was pretty livid.

She spun around and noticed Spock and her anger dissolved into...hilarity. Spock looked...there was no other word for it...ridiculous! He was dressed in a modest three-piece black suit that was also from the eighteenth century, complete with stockings. The only thing that made him look slightly less stupid was that his hair had been brushed into a more human fashion but his pointed ears clearly identified him as alien. Jim burst into laughter and pointed.

"Oh my _god_! You look _hysterical_!" She gasped in between her giggles. Spock practically glared at her and put his hands behind his back in an attempt to look dignified.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation, captain, as we have been kidnapped by an unknown entity and are being held against our will." He quickly started to look around the room they were being held in.

He tried the large oak doors. Locked. And once Jamie got her laughing and breathing under control, she started to help the commander explore where they were being held. It was a large room, tastelessly decorated with oil paintings depicting nude humans in various sexual poses. Silk tapestries hung from the ceiling and the room was dominated by a large four-poster bed with heavy red sheets. The windows were locked and Jamie tried using a wooden chair to break it to no avail.

The only modern amenity was a bathroom off to the side that included a large claw-foot tub, sink and toilet. Jamie started to kick at the chair to attempt to break it for use as a weapon but wasn't having any luck. The damn corset was making it hard to breath and soon she was panting hard with the effort, black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Captain, perhaps if I removed this garment then you would be more comfortable." Spock's voice from right behind her caused Jamie to jump. The world tilted slightly and she reached out to steady herself on the wall as Spock's hands slipped around her waist. She could feel his hands moving to untie her clothing and immediately felt herself blush at the realization that he was undressing her in a bedroom.

Jamie shook her head and slapped Spock's hands away, preventing him from unfastening the laces and buttons. She turned and hated to admit it but with Spock's hair slightly messed and his gaze focused on her and nothing else, it made her stomach flip in nervousness. He frowned slightly and pressed his lips into an irritated thin line.

"You are struggling to breath. It is illogical to not allow me to assist you in removing the offending garment."

Jamie rolled her eyes at his argument and continued looking around the room for a clue as to why Trelane had brought them there. It looked like a scene from a really bad romance holovid, especially with their matching costumes. It was like Trelane was trying to..._no_. Jim shook her head and stopped that train of thought. This was neither the time nor the place to think about things like that.

"Oh, I _assure_ you captain that that is _precisely_ the reason I brought you here."

A flash of light and Kirk saw Trelane leaning casually against a marble fireplace with a smirk. Jamie immediately jumped in front of Spock and glared, fists clenched at the man.

"What do you want, Trelane?" She bit out.

Trelane smiled indulgently at her and it just made her more angry.

"I am sorry for your abrupt departure from your ship. Although, perhaps I should explain myself properly." He smiled and bowed, taking Kirk's hand and kissing it as though greeting a lady. Kirk resisted the urge to rip her arm away and gag.

"I am Trelane. A member of the Q and I was ordered here to make amends with the soul known as James T. Kirk." His brown eyes looked her up and down and he crossed his arms, smiling. Jamie frowned and shook her head in confusion.

"You've said that before. What are you talking about?" She asked. Trelane grew serious and bit his lip, looking more like a nervous school boy than a grown man.

"You see, I did a great disservice to the James Kirk of another universe - though I didn't see it as such at the time. I was much younger and still had...minders." He frowned and uttered the last word as if it had a bad taste. "I was told to apologize and this was the best idea I thought of." He shook himself and pulled on a smile, holding his arms out like he was showcasing a masterpiece.

"And though I want to assist _Jamie Kirk_..." He looked to Spock. "...you, I have no intention of being so kind to you. Your counterpart really..." He frowned. "..._pissed_ me off and I never had the chance to teach him manners. I can see that _you_ are in need of a lesson more than he was so this will work beautifully."

Trelane's smile turned predatory and Jamie's stomach clenched in worry. She backed away slightly and made sure to place herself in between the two men. Trelane wagged a finger at her and she stopped her movement.

"You see, I am omnipotent and I am going to give you a taste of what you want more than anything and the _snooty, stuck-up _Mr. Spock will be forced to give it to you."

Jim shook her head. There was no way he could know. Surely he didn't mean...

"Oh, I _know_." Trelane smirked as he saw Jamie pale. "I know all about your crush. Your _yen_ for the cerebral Mr. Spock. In fact, it's much closer to love than a simple crush." He looked at Spock with a sneer of disgust. "Though, why and how you could love someone who would probably be revolted by the idea of love..." He sighed dramatically.

"I will _never_ understand the human emotion of love."

Jamie was shaking her head in horror. She had worked so hard to keep it a secret.

"Stop...j-just stop it, _right now!_" Jim hissed. Her eyes flew to Spock who was looking at her with a glint of anger in his eyes. Trelane clapped his hands in childish delight at her reaction.

"Oh, we're not here to _stop_ anything." Trelane purred. "I know that you'd probably spend your entire life dreaming and wishing to engage in all those sweaty, germy and disgusting contortions you humans call sex with Spock's willing and eager participation but this will have to do." His eyes settled on the commander who's glare had turned to Trelane. "It is very..._fascinating_ to note that, for a species who represses every emotion, that he is very enthusiastic in the act of coitus once his paramour, the lovely Miss Uhura, warms him up."

Spock shoved past Kirk, almost knocking her over in the process, with his hands outstretched to attempt to strangle Trelane, only to wind up grasping empty air rather than the plump neck.

"Naughty naughty." The voice chided from behind them and they both spun around to see Trelane casually draped across a fainting couch.

"Now-as I was saying, you-Jamie Kirk, are about to get a night of what you fantasized about and then some."

Jamie found her voice. "I won't...you can't make me! And Spock won't either." She took an angry step forward. "We're not your playthings!"

Trelane waved a hand airily. "Oh...I won't have to make you." Trelane sniggered and Jamie felt a wave if sickness settling over her at the man's nonchalance. "And Mr. Spock won't be able to help himself."

Trelane's brown eyes fixed on Spock. "You see, vulcans have a nasty little biological secret called Pon Farr. It trumps all their much-vaunted emotional control." Spock stiffened next to Jamie and Trelane's gaze slid to Kirk. All traces of humor gone as he continued his speech.

"He'll burn. He'll be on fire with unquenchable lust and you'll be the only 'vessel' available. And if you don't accommodate him, he'll die. Pon farr culminates into a nasty fever known as the Plak-tow and if that fever's not slaked by a willing partner then it will kill him. So, you either take what I'm offering, Jamie, and allow me to pay my debt or you watch him die. It's up to the two of you." He snapped his fingers and the lights went low and a fire erupted in the fireplace, illuminating the room in flickering light.

"Something to set the mood." He explained and Jamie flushed crimson in a mixture of humiliation and anger.

"I...my time is not upon me." Spock said in an almost trembling voice. Jim turned and saw Spock's cheeks and the tips if his ears had turned green. Trelane smirked at the flustered vulcan.

"You truly don't believe I can change that?" He asked with a laugh. "It's already starting."

Jamie stumbled towards Trelane, holding her arms in a pleading gesture. "Please don't do this! Please! I'll do anything!" All she could think of was Uhura and how much she loved Spock. Jamie loved Spock and wanted him but not like this! She wanted him to be happy, whether or not that included her. She owed him that much.

Trelane shook his head. "So noble but no. I'll leave you two to it then." He waved a hand and disappeared. His voice echoed even though he was gone. "And don't worry-I won't watch. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Is what he said true?" Spock's voice was rough and gravelly. Jamie turned and saw Spock watching her. His eyes were flashing with unconcealed anger and his fists were clenched. She stepped back, a spike of fear lanced through her at the sight and before she could get far his hands gripped her arms in a steel-like grip. She cried out as she felt bruises blossoming under his fingers. Her cry startled Spock into releasing her and he quickly stepped back, his hands rapidly closing and opening into fists at his sides. Her eyes burned with tears and guilt washed through her.

"I'm so sorry. It was just a crush. I was never going to act on it." She pleaded and Spock took a threatening step forward forcing Jamie back.

"_Your_ adolescent crush attracted this being and put us in this situation." He snarled. Jamie glared back, her arms crossed and hands rubbing where Spock had bruised her.

"I'm not a fucking vulcan! I can't control a crush and how the hell was I to know an omnipotent being was going to appear and do this?" She snapped back, waving her arms around to emphasize the whole ridiculous situation.

Spock shook his head in a jerky fashion and closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Jim, regret and embarrassment shining through.

"I...apologize."

Jim was worried. She moved closer to the now trembling vulcan.

"Spock? Are you okay? Did Trelane...?" She trailed off at Spock's nod.

"Yes. My control is slipping. I...am entering Pon Farr."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jamie estimated ten hours had passed since Trelane's ultimatum and subsequent departure. She watched Spock from her place on the fainting couch with extreme concern. He was laying on the bed, rigid and trembling. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were closed tightly. He hadn't said a word since his declaration and was clearly trying to ignore his forced symptoms. His hands were fisted in the sheets and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face. Jamie was praying that Trelane would grow tired of this cruel game and return them to Enterprise but so far there was no hint of a reprieve.

A moan from Spock startled Jamie and she decided to try and cool him down. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. Wetting it with cold water, she returned to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed next to Spock. As she went to place the cloth on his forehead, Spock's hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly, stilling her movement. Desperate eyes snapped open and Jamie could see his pupils were blown wide with lust. Only a thin ring of brown remained and his eyebrows drew together in a pained expression.

"Jim...I _burn_."

Jamie patted the hand gripping her and tried to pry his fingers off but it was impossible. She used her other hand to take the washcloth and placed it on his head. She could feel the heat radiating off of the Vulcan in waves and she winced in sympathy.

"I know. I am _so_ sorry." She tried pulling away but Spock sat up abruptly, his hand still holding her wrist like a vice.

"I cannot betray her but I do not want to die." He pleaded and Jamie but her lip, unsure of what to say.

"_Please_. I know have no right to ask but I do not want to die. _Please_." He tried again and Jamie looked around desperately for anything to save her from this decision. Nothing appeared and she sighed. Closing her eyes to give herself a moment, she took a deep breath.

"Okay, Spock. If you say it's ok." _Trelane, you son of a bitch! I will kill you! _Jim thought before she was abruptly flipped onto the mattress onto her back, Spock hovering above her with hungry desperation.

Jamie felt a thrill of fear and arousal at the sight of Spock fixated on her in a way other than disdain. She pressed her thighs together as heat travelled down to her core and blushed when she felt Spock nuzzling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His hands travelled upwards clumsily and brushed across her breasts gently before grasping the top of the bodice and ripping it open to expose her to him. His lips trailed across her collarbone and down the curves of her flesh before reaching her nipples. A hot mouth latched onto one and he started suckling, making her writhe in pleasure. A tongue flicked the pebbled flesh as his hands caressed her other breast. He quickly moved to the other and Jamie couldn't help the moan that escaped her at his touch.

Spock sat back on his haunches and smirked at her, making her flush even hotter at the sight of him. She had fantasized about being with Spock like this but to have it really happening was something else.

As Spock leaned back, he tore off his jacket and shirt in an unco-ordinated rush and immediately returned his mouth to Jamie. His fingers reached into the bodice and trailed along her sides while his lips kissed down her breastbone and to her belly-button, laving at it while one of his hands maneuvered under the many skirts to her most private of parts. She was embarrassed to realize that she was wearing large bloomers that were easily pulled down. Spock's fingers made fast work of removing them and trailed up her thigh in a desperate but gentle move. Spock's lips latched onto her neck and he started to suck as his fingers began to stroke her, flicking and rubbing in an agonizingly slow pattern. Jamie's breath hitched and she started to pant as he worked her. It was like he was reading her mind and touched her exactly his she wanted.

Her legs opened wider as he slipped a finger in her and used his thumb to stimulate her further. Jamie's hands wound themselves into Spock's hair as her hips started to rock.

"Oh God! Spock!" She felt his lips curve into a smile at her neck as he increased the pace and Jamie felt a familiar heat pool in her groin. She was so close. Spock's fingers stroked and twisted and soon Jamie was coming, screaming her release and Spock pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her cries.

She fell back exhausted, her skirts hitched up and her legs splayed. Spock looked down at her with such want that, for a moment, Jamie forgot that this wasn't a forced choice. Spock used her submission to open his pants and lowered them. Jamie's eyes widened at the sight and started to scramble away. One of Spock's hands grabbed her hip while the other pinned her wrists above her head, effectively trapping her. She swallowed nervously and felt the head of Spock's stiff member at her entrance. His body was trembling with the effort to hold back and he looked into her eyes seeking permission to continue.

Jamie nodded shakily and Spock grunted his understanding. That was the only warning before he was pushing in. It was a burning stretch and she whimpered in discomfort. It had been so long and he was bigger than other men Jamie had been with before.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, his jaw fell open and a look of bliss fell across his face. He released her hands and stroked her sides in apology as Jamie hissed in discomfort. His lips pressed against hers and a tongue licked at her lips to gain entrance to her mouth. She opened and his tongue twine with hers, licking and tasting her as his hips started to rock slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Her cries and gasps were muffled by his kiss as the burn turned to something more pleasurable. His hips started to move faster and Jamie wrapped her legs around him, her hands gripping his shoulders to hold on as his thrusts became more powerful.

He tore his lips from her as he began a punishing rhythm and she felt him began to falter. Once, twice, three more times and he thrust deep inside her before stilling and crying out, the sheets tearing as his grip on them tightened with his release and Jamie felt a flood of heat fill her as he collapsed on top of her.

She rubbed soothing circles on his back and he pulled her to him, careful to remain inside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly to where, even if Jamie wanted to, she would not be able to leave. She wiggled and he tightened his hold as he fell asleep. Jamie sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple, noting that his temperature was rapidly lowering and that this was going to be the only time she would ever see this side of him. A choked sob broke through at that thought and she closed her eyes to try and sleep as Spock clearly wanted her to.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was several hours before they woke and Spock released her. Jamie quickly covered herself with a sheet while Spock pulled back on the clothes he had discarded earlier. He refused to look at her.

"Spock, look at me please?" A note of command in her voice made him turn to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked warily. Spock nodded and his cheeks quickly flushed green, probably remembering their activities.

"I believe it has passed." He said quietly. "You saved my life. I will not forget that." Kirk moved closer, forcing Spock to look her in the eye.

"Well, now we're even. You saved me after Khan." She gave him a small smile but it quickly turned into a frown. "We did what had to be done. I'm not sorry and I'd do it again if it meant saving your life." She swallowed nervously and continued. "As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Spock leaned back and raised both eyebrows in surprise. "You are saying I should not tell Nyota?"

Jim shrugged her shoulders and looked down. "I'm not saying that. I wouldn't but she's your fiancé. It's your decision. I'm just saying that once we get out if here, nothing will change between us. We'll go back to the way things were."

Saying those words hurt Jamie more than she thought they would but she couldn't wreck what Spock had with Uhura.

"So!" Both Jamie and Spock's heads snapped up to see Trelane looking at them with that infuriating smirk. "I see you managed to work things out-or should I say _in?"_

Jamie snarled. "You _bastard_!" She launched herself off the bed to get at Trelane but never got there. A flash of light and both Spock and Kirk were back on the bridge as if nothing had happened.

"Captain! Commander!" Uhura cried out. Kirk spun around and saw shocked faces surrounding them. She quickly looked down and breathed a sigh of relief that she was back in her uniform and so was Spock.

Striding confidently to the center of the bridge, Jamie turned to Carol Marcus who was at the science station.

"Report." Kirk ordered.

Carol stuttered for a moment before answering.

"You were only gone for five minutes. We were about to launch a search for the both of you but we didn't get the chance." She frowned. "What happened?"

Jim shrugged and put on a blinding smile, relief flooding her. "As you said, we were only gone for five minutes. Nothing happened at all. Not enough time."

She sat in the command chair and took a deep thankful breath. Nothing at all happened. She could feel Spock's eyes on the back if her head but she ignored it and tried to focus on looking normal. After all, she promised Spock that nothing would change.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My daughter was in the hospital up here in Seattle and was very ill. She had a severe infection that made it to where she wasn't able to breath independently and was not doing well. She's fine now but it was a very scary time. She got out in time to watch her brother go trick or treating and is finally able to return to school. I'm hoping to be able to update a little more frequently now that things are stabilized. **

**I hope this chapter us ok. I'm sorry for the frequent POV changes and hope it makes sense. I'm still not fully back to my self with regards to writing but I knew I had to do something even if it is short. :)**

**please read and review. It totally makes my day!**

**Tishbing**

Chapter Three

Jamie pulled herself out of bed, her stomach rolling. Frowning, she made a mental note to talk to Scotty about the inertial dampeners being checked. She'd been asking him for the past two and a half months to check them but his answer was always the same. That they were within specs. Something wasn't right. She'd never had space sickness before and there shouldn't damn well be a reason for it now!

Dragging herself to the bathroom, she was thankful she hadn't thrown up this morning but she was pretty close. The sight in the mirror looked more like a sickly, pale ghost than her usual self. The dark circles under her eyes were getting harder to hide and Jamie was sure Bones was going notice soon. She hated going to see him as a patient. Ever since the warp core incident (she refused to think of it as her death), he'd always been a little more paranoid about her and it drove her a little nuts. She gave a sigh and got ready for the day, making doubly sure to add a touch more concealer than she usually wore.

Things between her and Spock had been even more strained and he'd taken to avoiding her. The few interactions they'd had had been uncomfortable to say the least. He seemed almost...jumpy. It still didn't stop him from commenting on her appearance and when she was behind on her reports.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Captain? Are you well?"

Jamie frowned slightly as a wave of nausea made itself known and clamped her mouth shut against it. She gave a curt nod and the deck tilted precariously.

"Captain?"

Spock's voice seemed to be coming from far away. She heard a whirring next to her ear and clumsily swiped at it before her hand was grabbed and pulled down. Jamie felt a sting on the side of her neck and jerked in surprise and slowly her senses started coming back.

McCoy's concerned face was inches from her own and she snapped back, wincing when her neck twinged.

"What happened?" Jamie mumbled. She frowned and looked around, noticing that Spock was watching her with a matching frown. Jamie turned and noticed that her hand was still being gripped tightly. Uhura was kneeling next to her chair and holding her tightly, her face a paler hue than what was normal.

"I'm not sure, Jim. I need you to come down to medical." He said tersely. His lips were pressed into a thin line and she knew that he was barely holding in to his anger and was probably going to lay in on her once they reached the relative privacy of the medical bay.

"Bones, I-" She started to protest but a glare from her friend shut her down. McCoy's strong hand gripped her bicep and easily pulled her up. It was simultaneously support and warning. Uhura reluctantly relinquished her grip on Jim's hand while Spock watched her with dark eyes.

"You have the conn, Mr. Spock." Jim said as McCoy steered her into the lift.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooiooooooo

A full exam and what felt like liters of blood later, McCoy was still puzzled. He was scowling at his PADD as if it had personally offended him and Jamie squirmed on the biobed.

"I _just don't get it_. From what I can see, you're suffering from a copper deficiency. That'd explain some of the symptoms but not all." He mumbled and then his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

The sudden change of his demeanor sent a small spike of uneasiness though her. Especially when he grabbed another extractor to draw another blood sample.

"Bones?" Jim growled in warning but, as usual, he ignored her and grabbed her arm to take his sample. He quickly turned and placed the sample into the analyzer and tapped in a few commands. The silence between them was uncomfortable while he and Jamie waited. A ping from the computer and a green positive sign made her sigh in relief. At least there was an answer. McCoy turned back to her and his face tore that relief from Jamie. A trickle of fear race up her spine as McCoy looked utterly speechless.

"What?" She asked.

McCoy shook his head and placed a hand on her arm.

"Jim, you're pregnant."

Her world felt like it was tilting on it's axis. It wasn't possible. Bones had told her that it wasn't possible. The radiation from the warp core had effectively sterilized her and she received bi-annual birth control shots to stop her from having a cycle as a secondary precaution.

"That's not..." She uttered and stopped. Trelane's words came back to her. _"Now-as I was saying, you-Jamie Kirk, are about to get a night of what you fantasized about and then some."_

Her mouth suddenly went dry and her heart started to beat frantically against her ribs. Alarms started ringing as Jamie's breathing became panicked.

"_Jim!_ Jamie! You need to _calm down_!" McCoy gripped her and wrenched her forward to where he was inches away from her. She jerked out of his grasp and quickly shot off the biobed. Her panic quickly turned to anger and disgust.

"Trelane. You _bastard_!" She was facing away from McCoy, fists clenched and body tense when Bones came up next to her. His arms were crossed and he was staring at Jim with a shrewd, calculating glare.

"How long have been having symptoms?" He asked and a small stab of guilt pierced through her anger.

"A while." She admitted. McCoy's face turned a ruddy red.

"God _damn_ it! You need to tell me everything right now!" McCoy demanded.

Jamie's shoulders slumped in defeat and she quickly told him everything. Trelane and his twisted sense of obligation, the forced pon farr...everything. By the end of the tale, McCoy's face had turned white with a mix of anger and horror.

"I'd heard about this Vulcan mating drive in med school...mostly rumors and some jokes but...there was nothing in your report." McCoy fixed Jim with a worried gaze. "You _both_ were manipulated by an alien entity and _you_ were raped. Your bodies were manipulated on a _should_ have been a report."

"I wasn't raped. Spock didn't force me. He held on for as long as possible. We tried to get out and hoped that the Enterprise would find us but..." Jamie swallowed against a lump in her throat and continued. "He was burning up. He was dying just as Trelane had threatened. I couldn't just let him die." Jamie said, pleading for the doctor to understand.

"And you just accommodated him?" McCoy growled.

"Yes! _I had to!_" She snapped. "You can't understand. He was suffering and it wasn't...unpleasant." Now her face felt hot. "And after it was over he let us go. I didn't want to ruin his life and it was just easier to not say anything. To shove it under the rug and forget about it."

McCoy swallowed a retort and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to set up your prenatal exams and get you started on a vitamin and copper supplement regimen."

Jim threw her hands up in panic. "_Whoa! I'm not keeping it!_ I can't. Uhura will kill me! Spock will kill me. Just...cut it out or give me a shot to get rid of it and Spock will never know."

McCoy's face twisted and Jim could see he felt sick with guilt.

"Jim...I can't. You know I believe in the right of the pregnant individual to make the decision whether or not to terminate - that's part of federation law and I have no problem with that but this baby us part vulcan. They never do abortions and certainly not now. You know about the new laws regarding preserving the Vulcan species. I can't abort unless Spock consents. I'm sorry but he has to know."

Jim felt like she was on a roller coaster. Her emotions flip flopping.

"You _can't _be serious?" She said incrediously. McCoy nodded solemnly.

"Jamie, I'm your friend and your doctor but I'm also a Starfleet officer sworn to uphold the law. He has to be told especially if you want to terminate."

Jamie was angry and scared at the same time, her emotions warring with one another but she knew what Spock was going to say. There was no way he was going to want this mistake. She pulled on her clothes while she waited for Spock to come down after his summons from Dr. McCoy. It was while she was putting on her boots that she remembered more of Trelane's cryptic words.

_"Well now, my dear. I must say you turned out quite nice."_

_"I'm sad to say that our meeting was...less than cordial. Now that I am older and wiser I have been working to make amends since you were conceived."_

His words floated back to her and she realized that Trelane had done more than just mess with her reproductive organs. She had been male in that other timeline. She should have been male in this one, too. Trelane had planned this from the beginning. From before she had even been born. It made her feel sick.

The swish of the doors to the exam room pulled her from her thoughts. Spock was eyeing her warily and McCoy explained to Spock the results of Jim's tests. His features became more closed off as the doctor told him of the pregnancy and that Jim's hormone levels indicated that she was approximately twelve weeks along. His eyes darted to her and for a moment she thought she saw a glimmer of possessiveness but it was quickly hidden under Vulcan control. McCoy finished and Spock looked at Jim thoughtfully.

"Vulcan males are...especially fertile during their time. They release hormones to trigger their mate's ovulation to increase the chances of conception."

McCoy and Jim both rolled their eyes. "That's all you have to say?" McCoy asked increduously. Jim stepped forward.

"Look, Spock, just tell Bones he has your permission to start the procedure to terminate and that will be that." Jim crossed her arms defensively and felt her stomach drop when Spock shook his head.

"No, captain. I cannot allow you to abort my child." He replied.

"_Your_ child! _I'm_ the one doing all the work! You can't be serious?" Jim gaped and sagged against the wall.

"What about Uhura?" She tried. She felt like her world was crumbling around her. Spock tensed at Uhura's name and his eyes grew dark but he was determined.

"From the moment this child was conceived it was a life. _A Vulcan life._ My child must come to birth. She will understand." Spock turned to the doctor, giving Jim no further acknowledgement than an insect.

"I must return to my duties. If my presence is no longer required?" It wasn't really a question and he left.

McCoy looked back at Jim with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Jim. There's nothing I can do."

Jim wanted to punch McCoy and Spock both. She fixed him with a withering glare. "Fuck you, Bones." She spat acidly and turned on her heel to go to her quarters. Once inside, she curled up in her bed. Wrapping her arms around her stomach where she knew a tiny passenger now lurked, ready to tear her world apart. She cried and cursed her way into a fitful sleep, angry at Spock and McCoy but mostly at Trelane for his meddling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock left the medbay, his thoughts spinning in his head. He had noticed a change in the captain's scent and her behavior had been different as of late but he had never expected this. He knew that the time for truths was upon him. He had to tell Nyota. He needed to think about his options.

A quick check of the time confirmed that Nyota's and his shift was coming to an end. He made his way to the bridge to meet her and once he exited the turbolift, he was immediately bombarded with questions about the captain's well-being. Chekov, Sulu and Uhura were in front if him with concerned looks.

"The captain is suffering from anemia. She will be well enough to return to duty soon." He explained. It was a partial truth but one that was suitable for public information.

Lt. Sulu stepped forward. "Is it because of the transfusion?"

"Negative. The doctor assures me that she is well."

His statement is vague and Spock can see Chekov frowning as he picks apart the sentences to determine a deeper meaning. They would have to be told eventually but now is not the time. The two men leave, clearly upset at the lack of information. Spock waits for the second lift to ensure that he and Nyota are alone.

Nyota's eyes narrow in suspicion as they descend to the lower levels. She watches him and waits until they reach the privacy of her cabin. The second the door closed she spun around with her arms crossed.

"Okay. What's going on? You've been off for weeks and now you look like..." She throws up her hands in frustration and shakes her head. "I just don't know, Spock!"

"Perhaps you should have a seat."

Nyota's face darkens in suspicion but she slowly sits on her bed. Spock takes a seat next to her and shifts his body so he can look into her eyes.

"Pon Farr."

He had finally had the courage to speak with her about the shameful affliction a month ago. Nyota's response had been...off putting, to put it mildly but she had accepted it.

Her head tilted in confusion at his statement and he took a deep breath to elaborate.

"Approximately ten weeks ago the entity we know as Trelane abducted the captain and myself."

Nyota nodded. She knew this already. They had only been missing for five minutes.

"We were taken to an unknown location and held there for more than a day where the creature forced my time upon me."

Spock's voice remained steady even as Uhura gasped in horrified realization.

"I attempted to hold out but it was clear that Trelane had no intention of releasing us unless we played out his fantasy or I had perished from the Plak Tow. The captain reluctantly agreed." He stuck to the bare facts in the hopes that it would be less painful.

"The captain is indeed suffering from a form of anemia but it is more a copper deficiency than an iron one. She is pregnant with my child."

Spock waited a beat before Nyota was able to speak. Her hands were trembling, eyes wide with hurt and horror. It was a disheartening sight. Spock knew that this incident would have come to light eventually but he had believed, as had the captain, that it would have been years from now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. A surge of guilt threatened to overcome him.

"We believed that such knowledge would only cause you harm. I am sorry. I do not expect forgiveness." Spock answered just as quietly. Nyota stood and started to pace, her hands wringing each other when she stopped and kneeled in front of him.

"Spock, I'm not going to lie. It does hurt." She gripped his hands and he could feel love pouring out of her, beating against his shields. He didn't understand.

"But having your dead body beamed back aboard would have hurt more."

It was that statement of pure acceptance and understanding that solidified his reasoning for choosing Nyota. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Oh my god, Spock. A baby...your baby. What are you going to do?" She mumbled into his neck.

"I do not know. I must consider my options."


End file.
